The Wedding
by Angels on the Moon23
Summary: story dis countiued
1. the wedding

**The Wedding**

**Okay here's just a quick note about this story. It is sokka and suki's wedding and katara is still grieving over aang leaving her 6 years ago and keeps on waiting for him to return to her. After seeing his daughter so sad for 4 years hakoda started to throwing parties for her and setting her up on blind dates but after 2 years of thawing out guys he set katara up with and her sulking at a table at the parties he gave up but still tries to get her to dance with someone. In the story sokka,zuko,Mai and suki are 22. katara,azula,Ty lee and Kory are 21. aang and toph are 19.**

**I don't own Avatar the last air bender but I do own the character Kory.**

**Chapter 1: Screaming**

_ I was in the air soaring with him, as we landed on a beach at Ember island. Just as we were about to kiss during a beautiful sunset he disappeared,and it grew dark as it started to pour rain. All you could see was the lightning striking in the sky._

As I woke up screaming like every other morning, I got out of bed to get ready for training. When I got to the training area my little water bending students came up to me and gave me a hug. When Paku saw me he said I should go home for two reasons 1) I needed to get ready and help Suki get ready for her and Sokka's wedding and 2) I was still crying from my nightmare.

When I got back to my igloo I got into a calming bath and cleaned myself and after I put my hair up into a scruff ponytail I put on my blue tunic. By noon I was ready to go get my dress and help Suki. When Sokka walked into my igloo (like he always dose with no warning) carrying my dress and to give me some news. 1) I needed to go pick up Toph at the boat docks. 2) To bring Toph with me to help Suki. And 3 I couldn't understand because he said it while he was stuffing his face with seal jerky. But I didn't ask him to repeat it because I know when he gets nervous to tell me something he stuffs his face.

Once I came to the boat docks, I saw a woman about 5''2 with raven black hair, curling around her hips and other curves with cloudy emerald green eyes. I instantly new it was Toph because she is the only person who would yell "hey Sugar Queen I'm over here". As I walked up to her tears began to escape from my eyes like they were held behind bars, because it's been six and a half years since I saw her seven years since the war ended and six years since I saw Aang.

Me and Toph were laughing when we heard Suki calling us to help her with her dress. Suki's emerald green dress with blue trimming looked beautiful on her as the dress flowed down to the ground like water running over grass. After Suki was dressed me and toph got into our bridesmaid dresses. (suki let us pick out our own dresses.). So Toph's dress was greenish blue and poofed out at her waist down to the middle of her shins. While my dress was a calming lavender with a hint of indigo that went down a little past my knees and flared out at my waist.

As Suki and I finished putting make up on toph to make her cloudy emerald green eyes pop so much that no one would know that she was blind. It was sunset and suki was ready to go down the isle.


	2. the reception

**Sorry about the wait I couldn't get to my computer to type with school and everyone getting sick. So here is the second chapter of my story. Before you start reading I just going to tell you guys that if you review I will take good and bad reviews that will help me with this story and future ones on this site.**

**Chapter 2:** The Reception

After the wedding the reception started immediately and some family members gave speeches to the happy couple before they ate. When it was my turn to give a speech I said "First of all I'm happy for you two and to suki good luck on taking care of my big brother". Then I said some things about how my brother met suki (holding a straight face when I mentioned the avatar) at the end of my speech I ended with "Suki I really like you and may the moon spirit watch over you two and welcome to the family sis".

As everyone started to dance Suki and Sokka went to the middle of the dance floor for their first dance. Once they finished Hakoda (mine and Sokka's dad) asked Suki to dance with him for the father daughter dance. As Sokka came over to me and wiped a tear off my cheek. I smiled and gave him a hug before he went to go dance with Toph. After my dad finished dancing with Suki he walked over to me and said " would you like to dance with your father master water bender". As he held out a hand for me. When I excepted he twirled me to the dance floor. While dancing my dad mentioned some things then he got to the marriage subject and I dropped my pretend smile as he told me I had to dance with some of the northern and southern water tribe's men. Before I could protest one of my best guy friends and old water bending student from the southern water tribe asked my dad if he could dance with me. My dad quickly agreed and gave me a kiss on the forehead before he left. Once my dad was out of sight I said thank you to Kory as we danced for pulling me away from my father. Kory looked at me and I explained that he wants me to dance with every single guy in here hoping I would marry some day. Once the song ended I gave Kory a kiss on the cheek and went to sit down, but the music stopped and that meant it was time for me to perform a water bending show with two of my best students.

After the show ended the music started again and the groom A.K.A my annoying big brother Sokka asked me to dance with him and dragged me to the middle of the dance floor. As we danced sokka thanked me for the show and also told me that there was a surprise guest here and that the guest wants me to be the first one he dances with. It took me a bit to figure out who it was but once I saw a blue arrow peeking out from under shaggy brown hair , I started to struggle in sokka's arms but sokka wouldn't let me run. Until the Avatar was behind him.


	3. the avatar returns

** Here's the third chapter of my story. Hope you enjoy it, leave any kind of reviews you want. Sorry for taking so long on this chapter I have been really busy with school.**

** Chapter 3:The Avatar Returns**

**Sokka's P.O.V**

The reception was going great and my baby sister even convinced two of her best water bending students to perform a show with her. But the best part of the night was being married to suki and seeing my sister smile for the first time in a while as she danced with the kids at the party. It was the middle of the night when my special guest showed up in a tux. "Aang I'm glad you made it". I greeted the avatar as I gave the 19 year old air bender a hug. Once I broke the hug I noticed that aang has really grown up in the past 6 years. He was now 6'5' and stronger. There was special reasons for inviting aang to my wedding 1: he was my best friend and 2: I wanted my sister to laugh smile and be happy again and aang was the only one who could do that.

I had a plan to make this night perfect for my sister, so before I danced with her I told aang to interrupt us and ask her to dance with him. _Lets hope she doesn't try to kill him. _My mind screamed.


	4. the night he left

**Just to warn everyone there is some swearing in the next couple chapters including this one and the title of this story is based on the flashback aang has. And aang grew his hair out .**

**Chapter 4: The night he left**

** Aang's P.O.V**

As appa stopped at the Southern air temple I jumped off him and gave appa food , water and I went to get ready for the party. Once I put my tux on and fixed my hair I glided to appa and landed on him when he started to take flight. 30 minutes of flying on appa and I finally saw the southern water tribe. The tribe got bigger and was a lot like the norther water tribe. Appa landed in an area surrounded by chairs where I'm guessing the ceremony was held. I started walking towards the banquet hall as appa walked toward a barn that was made for him specially 6 years ago. I entered the lion turtle sized room to find the whole southern water tribe and some of the northern water tribe citizens in the room to celibate the princes wedding. Before I could find Katara in the crowd Sokka and Suki hugged me. Suki grew her hair out and it was up in a high pony tail bun thing with a crown in front of it that matched her dress. Suki didn't stay long before she went to talk to more guests. Once she left Sokka pulled me into the hallway, telling me that I should ask Katara to dance while she's dancing with him . I was about to protest him Sokka already left and was dragging a beautiful woman wearing a lavender dress with a hint of indigo to the dance floor. The song was about to end and I knew Sokka couldn't keep her on the dance floor for that long. As I made my way through the crowd I remembered the last time I saw Katara.

#################################Flashback** #################################** #######

it's been a year since the war ended and every thing was going good as the world re built itself. But the most important thing was that I was dating the most gorgeous girl ever and I get to wake up next to her every morning. I was in the office of mine and katara's small apartment in Ba Sing Se, thinking of how to break it to Katara that I had to leave for awhile without her on avatar business. When Katara walked in wearing her baby blue night gown . She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me and kissed the top of my head before resting hers on top of mine. When she released from her hold on me I quickly grabbed her and pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her while she kissed me. We were quiet for awhile and katara's head was on my chest, but she broke the silence telling me that I should come to bed soon as she got up. Before she left she kissed the arrow on my forehead. When I came to bed Katara was already sleeping. Once I took my shirt off I carefully got into bed and wrapped my arms around her waist as she moved closer to me. Later that night I left her.

###############################**End Of Flashback**####################################

That memory makes me want to turn around and go back to the fire nation before she sees me, but I could tell she noticed me because she was struggling in Sokka's arms who seemed to tighten his grip. Still nervous I tapped on Sokka's shoulder and asked him if I could dance with the beautiful princess Katara. Her face was showing mixed emotions of happiness, sadness but mostly mostly anger and the next thing I knew I was surrounded by water and my feet started to freeze but all the water dropped when Sokka tackled Katara to the ground and Toph,zuko,Mai,hakoda and this other guy helped him restrain her on the floor as suki helped me release my feet from the ice. When I got my feet free Katara was on her feet and screaming at the people that held her to the ground with tears streaming down her face and when she looked at me "what are you looking at" she yelled as she came closer to me " you should come to bed soon my ass you fucken runner" Katara screamed as the guy who helped restrain her picked Katara up and dragged her out of the building. Once she was out of sight I heard Toph say " and I thought sparkey held a grudge for a long time". After everyone went back to the party suki came up to me and told me to go talk to Katara.

**Well there's my fourth chapter hope you enjoyed it and remember I will take any kind of reviews, and I will try to get the next couple of chapters up soon bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah for me I finally got 3 chapters up on my story with in a week. I already had the chapter hand written but I never got the chance to type them. Hope you enjoy chapter 5. oh just so you know I didn't think of a name for this chapter so I'm just leaving in blank.**

** Chapter 5: **

** Katara's P.O.V**

The avatar asked if he could dance with the beautiful princess Katara. I looked up at the tall man and found the same stormy gray eyes that left me 6 years ago. Before I could take his offer my anger went over the past six years and bended a water bubble around him and began to freeze him. I was almost done freezing aang when Sokka tackled me to the ground and the water dropped. " get the hell off me Sokka" I yelled as more people came to help Sokka restrain me to the ground. After a couple minutes Kory and my dad told everyone to let me stand up because Suki was helping aang and I was relaxing a little bit from crying and yelling. But once I was up I started screaming at them with tears streaming down my face as my emotions towards aang broke free. When I turned to aang he was free from the ice and towering over me in height. Looking at him was torture for me and all I could do was scream at him while walking closer to him. I was in touching distance of him, when I felt Kory's arms wrap around me and drag me outside. Once outside he water bended a block of ice and put me on it and looked at the moon for a little bit before turning to face me. " Katara you've been depressed over this guy for 6 years and when he finally shows up, you try to freeze him into a block of ice". My water bending friend almost yells at me , turning to see my face. To protest I mention how Aang left me. " You expect me to run back into aang's arms after he left me in the middle of the night only leaving a note".as that poured out of my mouth the final bits of the wall that kept feelings about aang disappeared and I ran from Kory to the edge of the Southern water tribe that looked out to the ocean and I sat down and started to cry my heart out. After a while of crying I stopped and noticed I had a broad shoulder tux jacket on me with a note stuck to the chest of the jacket.

_ You looked cold out here and I'll be ready to talk and explain things to you when your ready. I'm staying at an Inn close to the barn with appa in it._

_ Sorry for leaving you,_

_ AANG_

As I read the note I realized I was freezing in the snow with only a strapless dress on and when I was walking back to my house I was thinking about what the note said. When I walked past a barn, Momo attacked me with a lemur hug and went inside a huge pocket on the inside of aang's jacket. I smiled and walked inside the barn and petted Appa . Then left a note for Aang.

_Aang Momo won't leave me so he's with me and thanks for lending me your jacket. _

_ KATARA_

_ I want to talk to you tomorrow after my lessons in the center of the city._


End file.
